


Champagne, Cocaine, and Gasoline

by SYNIC4L



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits - Fandom
Genre: Feel free to ship what you want lol, Murder, based off a neat murder party thing, just murder and suspicious shit, no ships will be included tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYNIC4L/pseuds/SYNIC4L
Summary: Thirteen personalities, each suspect to a murder at local jazz club. Nobody has all the clues, but there must be some way to figure this mess out without getting the police involved. After all, when members of the mafia, a secret prostitution ring leader, and perhaps criminal celebrities are all gathered together in a nightclub housing an illegal casino, nobody wants police nearby.





	1. Greetings and Salutations

**Handsome and charismatic, Cameron De Luca is believed to be the “muscle” - a bodyguard/enforcer for mafia front-man Swagger “Two-Tongue” Rizzio. He is best-known for being best friends with screen star Toby Van Doren, and the two are rarely seen apart, and there are rumours that Cameron’s protectiveness over the younger man keeps him at the star’s side no matter where he goes.**

**Cameron De Luca, a man with a temper and a keen eye for trouble, deep purple vest and tie, and a black fedora hat.**

**Toby Van Doren is a Hollywood star, and his rags-to-riches story of being discovered in an ice cream shop has inspired girls and boys of all ages from around the world to flock to the city, with hopes of their dreams coming true in a similar way. He is elegant and handsome, and is the best friend of Cameron De Luca.**

**Toby Van Doren, a man with a tendency to get himself into sticky situations with his overwhelming curiosity, wearing an unusual elegant purple suit and extravagant jewelry.**

**Swagger Rizzio is well-known to the police, and is believed to be one of the city’s most prominent gangsters. After the recent suspicious death of his three brothers in a warehouse explosion, Swagger surprised everyone in the city’s underworld by deciding to take over his family’s “affairs”. His assumption of leadership has met opposition and disapproval from both his enemies and those within his own “organization”.**

**Swagger Rizzio, perhaps the shortest and most dangerous man in the room, wearing a sharp pin-striped suit, a fedora and carring a pistol.**

**Ezra Piper is Shhhhh! Magazine’s star reporter, and is never not working an angle. Shhhhh! Magazine is the city’s most popular scandal magazine, keeping its readers up-to-date on everything that’s on the strict “QT”. If it’s scandalous, slanderous or shocking, Ezra will be on the scene. Many people have found that the things they have discussed with him in casual conversation end up on the front page of Shhhhh! the next day. Those who are smart keep their lips shut tight when Ezra is around, but he’s very good at his job and has a knack for coaxing the information he wants out of some of the city’s most prominent citizens, including the mayor himself. Because of this, Ezra’s list of enemies is as thick as the phone book, but he considers his infamy a mark of his success.**

**Ezra Piper, a man who doesn’t miss a thing, wearing a suit, black trench coat and fedora hat. He never leaves home without his reporter’s notepad and some cash, just in case he needs to bribe someone.**

**Kugo James owns The Blue Star and is a no-nonsense boss. He runs a tight ship, and takes pride in the fact that his club is world-renowned and draws such prestigious celebrity patrons. Kugo can be found at The Blue Star every night tending to his patrons and mixing and mingling. He is a self-confessed poker junkie, but rarely gets to play because The Blue Star keeps him so busy.**

**Kugo James, a man watching over his patrons the best he can, wearing a sharp navy suit, silk tie and a fedora hat.**

**Jay Marlow is a singer with a voice unlike anyone in the recording industry today. He’s considered to be one of the biggest playboys of the era, his fans stretch far and wide and he performs many private shows for stars and politicians alike. While he’s already considered one of the greatest singers of all time, he is rumoured to be trying to move to the Silver Screen. He is also known to be great friends with Mason Blakely.**

**Jay Marlow, a man who can talk his way into even the strongest man’s head, wearing a sharp red suit and a fedora hat.**

**Police detective and pseudo-celebrity Carson French is a fierce detective with a penchant for busting celebrity criminals. He works in partnership with Ezra Piper, the gossip newspaper columnist, to ensure the final “act” for these stars following French’s arrest involves a smearing write-up and photo in the rag mag “Shhhhh!”. Rumour has it that Carson is paid very well for his “tips”.**

**Carson French, a man interested in uprooting celebrities no matter the risk, wearing a vibrant-coloured blazer, slacks and a button-down dress shirt.**

**Ryan Saxon is the headlining singer at the Blue Star, and has been for years. He croons like an angel, but can handle himself when it comes to pushy patrons and doesn’t put up with disrespectful men or women. Despite his feisty personality, he is very agreeable and is well-liked by most of the staff and patrons at “The Blue Star”. He has an avid fan base, and the club is always packed on the nights when he’s the headlining act.**

**Ryan Saxon, a man who sings like an angel and supposedly with a heart to match, wearing sparkling jewelry and a fine white suit.**

**There are not many who don’t know the name Bordie Cox. She is one of the most famous actresses of all time, and has been in the spotlight since she was seventeen, after she was “discovered” at a laundromat while folding her delicates. Since then she has starred in over 40 movies, including “The Good and The Gorgeous”, “Blue Porpoise Avenue” and “The Milkman Only Rings Once” and has had a string of illustrious men who come and go as though through a revolving door. Wherever she goes, Bordie oozes glamour, and she can always be found with a circle of men around her, hanging off her every word.**

**Bordie Cox, a woman of fine taste in clothes and people, wearing a glamorous dress in the only the most expensive fabrics – satin, silk and fur.**

**Jaren Gill is a cocktail waiter at The Blue Star, but like most waiters these days, he’s really an aspiring actor. He pursued the position at The Blue Star because he knew it was the place where the big names, and those who knew the big names, come to mix and mingle and be. He has been working in the lounge for six months and has yet to be discovered, but holds out hope that the next star who walks through the door will bring with them his “big break”. In the meantime, he gets by on the pittance he makes at the club – barely.**

**Jaren Gill, a boy with oddly white hair and a dream for the future, wearing high-waisted trousers and a fashionable shirt with an apron.**

**Mason Blakely is a screen legend. He is eccentric and amusing but also sassy and sharp-witted, and he is frequently quoted by his fans for some of his most empowered comments.**

**Mason Blakely, a boy full of fame and secrets, wearing a white button up shirt and bright red suspenders, combined with a rose red bowtie.**

**John Horne is not a star or a singer, but he is often mistaken for one. His manner of dress and the way he carries himself make those around him think he’s a member of the elite, but the truth is that no one is really sure who he is or what he’s all about.**

**John Horne, a man of utmost mystery, wearing a black coat, with a teal vest beneath, and a black bowtie.**

**Matt Field works as a photographer for Shhhhh! Magazine, the city’s biggest gossip newspaper/magazine. He works closely with writer Ezra Piper to chase down stories, which usually include illegal or humiliating activities of the city’s most prominent stars. He is tenacious, determined and won’t rest until he gets the shot he wants.**

**Matt Field, a man smarter than many might think, wearing a sensible button up and trousers from the era and carrying his camera at all times.**

**When each of them is suspect to a murder, how will it all go down? And can you, the reader, figure out just who committed the crime?**


	2. Volume I

It started with Swagger catching news that filthy creep Quick Louie would be at the Blue Star–a jazz club that Cameron knew well. Of course, it was only a matter of days before Swagger, Cameron, and Toby were headed down to pay a little “visit” to Louie. Cameron was hesitant to let Toby join them, in case he had to get his hands dirty, but at a club such as the Blue Star, Toby was well known, and at least Cameron could watch his back. 

It felt different the moment Cameron stepped through the doors, the air seemed to weigh down upon his nerves. 

Now, being apart of the Mafia and working closely with Swagger was a difficult job and it required you to be tough and ready to do whatever it took to succeed. Cameron had no trouble doing just that. In fact, he liked his job quite a lot. Before Toby got his big chance in Hollywood, working with Swagger’s family was the only thing keeping Cameron and Toby off the streets, and so, Cameron was determined to keep Swagger safe at all costs. 

But this Louie guy–Cameron was nervous about him. He knew Swagger grew angry when they spoke of him, which didn’t help his nerves one bit. Whatever happened though, he was prepared. 

The club was lovely, full of dark, deep colors. Black, purple, red, blue, gold and silver curtains hiding the washroom entrance. Across from that entrance–the private dressing rooms for the star of the night. On the same wall as the entrance to the washrooms and warm-up room, a door with a golden label reading “restricted”.

There were other people in the room already when the three arrived. Cameron counted eight, then nine when a man dressed in a colorful, eye-catching blazer strode through the door and made his way towards a smart looking man with a camera around his neck and another odd looking man with untamed hair, a long black trench coat, and a notepad tucked under his arm. 

Cameron pulled out a writing pad from his pocket, snatching a golden pen from a table and scribbling down a couple things before he let his eyes wander around the club once again. 

Over near a table filled with drinks and food, a small white haired boy wearing high waisted trousers and an apron. He seemed to be a waiter, perhaps off duty though, as he stood chatting avidly with a mysterious looking male with light hair that came down around his ears, nearly to his shoulders. A dark haired man in a navy suit stepped over to him, saying something Cameron couldn’t make out. Then, the dark haired man took the mysterious one’s coat and moved away again, and Cameron caught a glimpse of his teal vest and sparkling jewelry as his gaze moved elsewhere. 

A striking man in a lovely red suit caught his attention soon enough, as did the man he was engaged in speaking with. A younger man with bright red suspenders and a bow-tie to match. He talked quickly, hands flitting around to further whatever point it was he was trying to make. 

Cameron lost interest in favor of scribbling down a few more notes in the pad he carried. He was stood in a corner still, away from his two friends, though his gaze traveled to where they stood every so often as Toby moved to greet a lovely looking girl with a lovely midnight blue dress with a string of pearls around her neck. 

Swagger stepped towards the two younger men with matching red, a smooth smile on his face as he extended his hand to each boy, manners never faltering.

Cameron watched for another few minutes, comfortable with staying in the corner for a while, until a hand tapped his shoulder and he turned. He was surprised to come face to face with a man wearing a lovely pure white and silver suit.  

“Greetings and salutations,” he mused, offering a hand and smiling when the man accepted the handshake. 

“Ryan Saxon, I’m the main act tonight,” his voice was lovely and sweet, like candy. 

“Cameron De Luca, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Saxon,”

“Please, do call me Ryan.”


	3. Volume II

Cameron De Luca had begun to move around the room, slowly getting to each person and sharing a few words before they drifted apart again. He stopped only to scratch out a few notes on those he spoke with, and to make sure everything was going smoothly with Swagger.

Cameron had just picked up a glass of champagne and was opening his mouth to speak to Swagger, when a well dressed rat-like man hurried into the room, going to clean up, it seemed.

Swagger’s eyes narrowed, and if a glare could ever have killed a man, Swagger and Cameron’s glares together would’ve killed the man right on the spot.

It may not have quite killed him off, but the man seemed to sense their gazes and turned, eyes widening in fear as he backed away, swallowing harshly. “H-hey, Mistuh Rizzio, Mistuh De Luca,” he stammered, tugging at his collar. “Good to see ya, a-as always,” he spoke the last part as he backed up further, then slipped into the restricted area.

Cameron turned and looked down at Swagger, gaze changing from a glare to concern. When his boss met his eyes again, his anger hadn’t faded.

“He’ll get what’s coming to him, whether it’s karma, or us, he won’t get away with all that he’s done,” Cameron reassured him gently, receiving a nod and taking that as his cue to step away again.

He lifted his pitch black fedora and brushed his hair out of his eyes before he dropped the hat onto his head again.

His shoes were silent against the shiny floor as he made his way towards the odd looking group of strangers he’d seen before. Suddenly, the man with the camera and the man wearing a trenchcoat turned to him, the other muttered something and backed away, grinning coolly at Cameron as he passed.

“Hello. The name’s Ezra Piper,” the trenchcoat man greeted, offering a handshake, to which Cameron accepted. The camera man stepped forward, also offering his hand.

“Matt Field, we’re co-workers,” he stated, smiling politely at Cameron.

“I see. Cameron De Luca. I’m here with Swagger Rizzio,” Cameron nodded to his boss, returning the pleasant smile. “What are you two gents doing here tonight, if I may ask?”

“Well,” the two shared a look. “We’re on the lookout for stories. We both work with Shhh! Magazine, I’m the lead reporter and Matt’s the photographer,” Ezra held up his notebook before he slid it into his pocket.

“Ah, well, I’ll let you know if I catch wind of any stories then,” Cameron spoke thoughtfully, stepping away.

“Wait! Cameron, what are you doing here yourself?”

“Business,” the tall man replied, slipping from sight before they could ask another question. It wasn’t easy to acquire the knowledge of his work, he didn’t plan on offering it to a couple of reporters either.

Cameron paused behind Toby, lightly tapping his best friend’s shoulder so the man turned to face him. “Cameron?”

“Toby, is your evening going well?” Cameron asked softly, though both of them knew the deeper meaning behind his words.

He was questioning whether anybody had been a bother to Toby, and if he still had the gun that Cameron had given him stored in his bag. The star didn’t like it, but Cameron insisted, so he kept it. 

“Yes, everything is well, and I’ve actually met quite a few interesting folks tonight,” Toby affirmed, smiling sweetly at Cameron and reaching out to squeeze his hand. 

“Good, good. Let me know if you need anything, Toby,” Cameron squeezed his hand in return before he moved away again, leaving Toby to engage in conversation with Ryan. 

Cameron stood in the corner of the room again, eyes drifting from person to person, until the man with lovely light hair down past his ears walked close, expression unreadable. 

“Hello, I’m John. John Horne,” he greeted softly, the unreadable expression giving way slightly to a confident smile. 

“Cameron De Luca. It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance,”

“The pleasure is mine, truly. What are you in the Blue Star for tonight, Cameron? Fun? Friends?” 

“Business,” Cameron stated bluntly, nodding his head to his boss. 

“Ooh, business. What kind of business might that be?”

“One the lookout for someone. Maybe you know him–the name’s Quick Louie,” John’s expression grew bitter at that, clearly, he knew precisely who Cameron meant. 

“Oh, yes, I know that creep,” John growled, glancing towards the back room. Cameron raised an eyebrow, taking careful note of everything about John’s demeanor now. 

“Really? How?” 

“Well, see, I’m.. Er. Between jobs at the moment, but this rat, he would come into the cafe I used to work at and hassle us until the manager kicked him out. I got wind he was here tonight and I’ve come to.. Visit him. Make sure the, eh, manager knows just who this guy is,” John let out a breath, scanning the room before he met Cameron’s gaze. 

“Best of luck to you in your endeavors, it seems we do have a mutual interest in seeing that scum pay for all that he’s done,” Cameron nodded to John, receiving a small smile and he pushed off the wall and started away. 

“Yes, yes, it seems we do,”

John was quickly gone again with another mysterious smile, and Cameron found himself quickly scrawling a few more notes into his notebook from their conversation. He turned and came face to face with the striking young lady, and immediately tipped his hat to her. 

“I recognize you, I just can’t quite place your name,” he mused, looking her up and down. 

“Bordie Cox,” the girl replied, a lovely smile brightening her face.

“Right! Please excuse me, I’m not too good at remembering actors and actresses, even if it happens to be one I am quite fond of,” Cameron delivered his line perfectly and offered his hand to Bordie, lifting her hand to his lips to brush a kiss to her knuckles. “It is quite a delight to meet you though, Miss Cox,”

“Oh, no need to be formal here, please, call me Bordie, Mister…?”

“De Luca. Cameron De Luca,” he finished. 

“Mister Cameron De Luca, what a lovely name. Do tell, what business is it that you have here, in the Blue Star?” 

“Business, with Swagger Rizzio,” Cameron gestured to Swagger with hardly a glance. “Keeping an eye on the man who goes by the name Quick Louie, heard he was hanging around here,”

Bordie’s eyes narrowed slightly, not much, but Cameron noticed. 

“Do you know him?”

“Oh, only a bit. He’s a creep and a rat, it’s astounding he hasn’t been punched in the face yet, truly,” she huffed, smoothing out her dress. 

“I agree,” Cameron glanced around the room. “Well, it truly has been swell to speak with you, Bordie. Perhaps we shall exchange conversation again soon,” and with that, he was off, making his way towards Swagger. 

He paused near his boss, opening his mouth to speak when he caught sight of the rat with a scuffed beard hurrying out towards the drinks, going right past the two men with an empty bottle in hand. Louie’s eyes met Cameron’s and he stopped in his tracks, and the tall man felt a rush of pleasure that he was so easily able to fill the man with fear. Louie said nothing as he quickly regained his senses and darted away into the warm-up room. 

Cameron glanced to Swagger, who nodded, words no longer necessary, so Cameron let out a breath and turned to see the small white haired waiter looking at him oddly, head tilted to the side and a drink in hand. He appeared to be off duty still. “You really seemed to scare Quick Louie, sir,” he stated, pushing his glasses up his nose and studying Cameron. 

“Hm? Did I? I didn’t notice,” Cameron replied bluntly. 

“Oh, well, he looked pretty shaken. Not that I care, I don’t like him much myself,” the boy shrugged and swapped his drink to his left hand, then offered his right to Cameron, who accepted. “The name’s Jaren. Some call me Smit or Smitty though. You’re Cameron De Luca, right? That sounded weirder than I intended, I just mean I know you cause of Toby Van Doren,” 

“You.. Know Toby?” Cameron raised an eyebrow. 

“No, no, I’m a fan of him. Actually, I really do want to be an actor myself, you know! I’m only here til my big break, then it’s on to Hollywood for me! But your friend’s been one of the biggest inspirations for me, really. His story led me to start workin’ here, truth be told,” the boy rambled, using his hands to emphasize as he spoke. 

“How interesting. Well, Jaren, I could speak to Toby if you’d like. I’m sure he’d love to offer you some advice on what it takes to be an actor. On a different note, you said you don’t like Louie?” Cameron prodded, taking a step closer. 

“That creep? Absolutely not! He keeps callin’ me dollface, makes me wanna smack him upside the head with a tray or a bottle of bourbon! He doesn’t deserve to be workin’ here, I’ll tell you that much!” Jaren sucked air in between his teeth, clearly far more pissed after having simply talked about Louie. 

“Hm. Well, it seems we might have similar interests then. I’ll talk to you soon, kid,” Cameron put a hand on Jaren’s shoulder and smiled coyly at him, then he disappeared into the crowd, leaving the boy and his champagne behind. 


End file.
